The 13th Mirror
by gyucchi
Summary: Malapetaka adalah pecahnya 13 cermin karena patah hati. — sena/suzuna; riku. ar. eyeshield 21 award; october: shiver.


_Ditinggalkan pacar yang bunuh diri karena tidak direstui?_

_Lebih baik jangan pernah memecahkan cermin karenanya._

_Karena akan terjadi sesuatu yang dahsyat,_

_pada cermin ke-13 yang kau pecahkan._

_Hidupmu mungkin akan hancur dalam semalam._

_Seperti kisah yang terjadi di bawah ini…_

* * *

_**The 13**__**th**__** Mirror**_

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 from Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

Genre: Crime, Horror

Written by: 00 Ayuzawa. 00

Rate: T semi M mungkin. Ga tralu bloody juga ternyata ^.^V

Warning: Mysterious, OOC maybe, typo (buat jaga-jaga), AU, Setting when main chara lulus universitas, Chara death, Romance disajikan dalam bentuk very horror or angst, Don't Like Don't Read

This fiction I dedicate for 'Eyeshield 21 FF Award, Month October: Shiver', for SenaSuzu, RikuSuzu, and for Halloween Lovers. So, I already warned you…

* * *

**~001300~**

"_Jadi, hanya untuk dia, alasan kau mengkhianatiku, eh?_

_Hmm… Kalau begitu, kau tidak akan pernah berpikir,_

_About your wedding day will be my best day of all of you Halloween Nightmare…"_

**~001300~**

* * *

**RIKU'S APARTMENT:**

"HWAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

HOSH HOSH HOSH…

"Suzuna!"

"Ah, maafkan aku Riku, mengganggumu pagi-pagi,"

"Hmmm… Yah, sudahlah. Lupakan saja. Ayo, cepat mandi dan berpakaian. Aku sudah menyiapkanmu sarapan pagi ini. Aku berangkat dulu, ya, sayang!"

"Iya. Hati-hati di jalan!"

Ucapan terakhir Suzuna sepertinya tidak terdengar oleh calon suaminya itu lagi. Ya, calon suami. Karena, Taki Suzuna sebentar lagi akan menjadi Kaitani Suzuna, istri dari Kaitani Riku. Usia mereka saat ini memang masih terbilang muda. 22 tahun untuk Suzuna, dan 23 tahun untuk Riku. Di usia semuda itu, Riku, sang calon suami sudah harus menanggung beban perusahaan milik keluarganya di U.S.A, tempat ia tinggal sebelum akhirnya berkecimpung di dunia amefuto bersama tim Seibu Wild Gunmans. Yah, masa-masa emas SMU mereka memang.

_**.**_

_**.**_

[SKIP TIME: SUZUNA'S TAKE A BATH]

Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi dan berpakaian, aroma aqua water *maksudnya aroma air mandi loh ya! Bukannya mau iklan gratis XD-geplacked!-* yang khas menyeruak memenuhi kamar Suzuna-err maksudnya kamarnya dan Riku sekarang. Ya, kini Suzuna tinggal di apartemen Riku. Untuk memupuk cinta kata orangtua mereka. Sungguh merepotkan menurutnya. Malam kemarin pun ia tidur bersama calon suaminya itu di satu ranjang.

Bayangkan! SATU RANJANG!

Tapi, kita semua pun tahu, bahwa Riku adalah pemuda baik-baik yang tidak akan menyerang seorang gadis tanpa ia sadari. Untunglah, kasur mereka cukup luas, sehingga masing-masing dapat saling tidur membelakangi.

SET!

Suzuna pun mengambil foto yang terbingkai kayu ukir yang terpampang jelas di meja kecil sebelah kasurnya dan Riku. Foto yang tak akan pernah usang, walau salah satu pemerannya hanya tinggal nama. Ya, foto di mana terdapat 3 sosok manusia sedang memegang gulungan ijazah dan berdiri di depan gedung Enma University. Terpampang jelas wajah-wajah yang bernama Taki Suzuna, Kaitani Riku, dan

_Kobayakawa Sena…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Ah, Sena… Mengapa kau terlalu cepat pergi?

Desahan ini selalu terdengar dari kamar _MEREKA_ yang dipasangkan secara tidak adil oleh kedua orangtua mereka. Desahan seorang gadis yang selalu meringkuk di pojok kasurnya dan Riku sambil memeluk erat kedua lututnya sendu. Gumaman sama yang tiap hari terdengar dari kamarnya setiap tanggal 30 Oktober selama satu tahun ini, saat ia tidak bekerja, dan tinggal ia sendiri di apartemen sepi itu. Selama satu tahun itu pula, setiap bulan ia sudah memecahkan 12 cermin miliknya. Bulan ini adalah cermin ke-13 yang mungkin akan dipecahkannya.

"Hiks… Hiks… Sena… Aku masih membutuhkanmu…"

Hanya itulah yang biasanya terdengar di kamar itu. Selama satu tahun semenjak penolakan kedua orangtuanya pada lamaran Sena yang berujung pada kematian tak direncanakan pada tanggal 30 Oktober tengah malam, oh maksudnya 31 Oktober pukul 00.00. Sampai sekarang pun, Suzuna masih mencintai sang pujaan hati walau ia sudah hampir berstatus istri dari Kaitani Riku.

* * *

**October, 30****th**** 2010, at 08.00 p.m. The night before Riku and Suzuna's wedding:**

PRANG!

Naas, cermin terbesar di gedung tempat perkawinan Riku dan Suzuna esoknya itu kembali menjadi korban pelampiasan Suzuna. Suzuna pun menggenggam erat-erat pecahan cermin itu hingga darah mengalir deras dari tangannya. Riku, sang calon suami hanya bisa pasrah menerima Suzuna, sang calon istri. Semenjak kematian Sena, ia paham betul kebiasaan Suzuna. Ia pun sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi.

Cermin ke-13 pun pecah.

"_Ya, aku akan datang, sayang…"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Setelah memecahkan cermin ke-13, Suzuna pun lari meninggalkan gedung pesta yang akan ia dan Riku gunakan esoknya. Tak ada yang tahu ia akan pergi ke mana.

DRAP DRAP DRAP!

"Suzuna-sama!"

"Sudah. Biarkan saja ia. Aku memahami perasaannya. Ini pasti berat untuknya," ucap Riku pada bodyguards yang akan mengejar Suzuna dan segera dihentikan oleh Riku. Ia pun merasa berat karena menikah dengan orang yang tidak mencintainya, padahal begitu ia cintai setengah mati.

* * *

**SENA'S GRAVEYARD, 10.00 P.M, OCTOBER, 30****TH**** 2010**

"Hiks… Hiks… Sena… Aku merindukanmu… Aku tidak mau menikah dengan Riku yang tidak kucintai! Orangtua kamilah yang seenaknya saja! Sena, maafkan aku! Maafkan orangtuaku! Karena aku dan mereka, kau meninggal," isak Suzuna di depan makam Sena sembari mengelus nisan sang kekasih hati, walau ia yakin, sang kekasih hati tak'kan menjawab. Tapi, itu hanya menurutnya. Sebab, nyatanya…

"_Kau merindukanku, Suzuna-chan?"_

"Eh? Su-suara ini… Apakah di sini ada orang?"

"_Kalau tidak, aku ini siapa?"_

"A-ah… Tidak mungkin! Sena? Kau masih hidup? Tapi kau… ada di mana?

"_Aku hidup di cermin ke-13 yang telah kau pecahkan. Aku hidup dari darahmu, Suzu,"_

"Ma-maksudmu?"

"_Setiap cermin yang kau pecahkan, selalu menghasilkan darah segar dari tanganmu. Itulah sumber hidupku selama ini. Aku adalah serpihan roh. Semua serpihan itu akan menyatu kala darahmu sudah mencapai cermin ke-13 yang kau pecahkan. Inilah, bentuk dari kasih sayangmu selama ini,"_

"Se-Sena? Ini benarkah kau?" jawab Suzuna kini bergetar. Tentu ia bergetar. Siapa yang tidak bergetar melihat seseorang yang telah dinyatakan resmi mati, keluar dari cermin dengan tubuh sempurna, atau lebih tepatnya berdarah-darah.

"_Mengapa kau bergetar hebat, Suzuna-chan? Takut melihat hantu, eh? Ayolah, aku ini pacarmu dulu. Memangnya kau tidak ingat, setiap hari yang kau lewatkan hanya untuk menangisi kepergianku? Lalu, kini aku datang tapi kau malah membencinya?" _jawab sosok yang keluar dari cermin itu dengan menyeringai sambil membersihkan noda darah di tubuhnya hingga ia kembali menyerupai sosok manusia. Namun, TANPA MATA DAN RAMBUT KARAMEL SERTA WAJAH HANGATNYA! Itu jelas bukan Sena!

"TIDAK! MUNDUR! KAU BUKAN KOBAYAKAWA SENA YANG KUKENAL! PERGI, KAU HANTU MENYEDIHKAN!"

"_Kalau begitu, ikutlah denganku ke dunia di balik cermin, Suzuna-chan. Dengan demikian, kita akan bersatu selamanya,"_

"TIDAK MAU!"

"_Hoo… Jadi, kau ingin bersama Kaitani Riku, si sahabat eits- pengkhianat itu? How cruel you are. Oke, kalau begitu, aku tinggal membunuhnya. Bagus kan?"_

"HAH? APA MAKSUDMU?"

"_Lihat, mereka mengejarmu, Suzuna-chan!"_

"A-apa maksudmu?" DEG… "Gawat! Jangan-jangan mereka mengejarku karena lama tidak kembali!" gumam Suzuna kemudian.

"RIKU! Ayah, Ibu, Paman, Bibi, jangan kemari!" teriakku pasrah agar mereka tidak diserang oleh Sena jadi-jadian atau apalah itu aku tidak peduli!

SRET!

Secepat kilat, tubuh berdarah-darah yang mengaku Sena itu segera menerjang ke arah ayah Riku! 'Oh, tidak! Jangan-jangan… Aku harus segera menghentikannya!' batin Suzuna

GREP!

"_Jadi kau, ayah dari mantan sahabatku itu yang adalah salah satu faktor yang menjadi pendukung aksi bunuh diriku? Oh, sayangnya kau harus mati di tanganku,"_

SRAT!

Darahpun bercucuran dari tempat tadi di mana Sena jadi-jadian itu berada. Oh, tentu bukan darah Sena. Itu adalah darah kotor hasil tebasan Sena dari pedang katananya yang berhasil menyayat-nyayat tubuh ayah dari Kaitani Riku yang sudah tidak berdaya dan mati ditebas oleh Sena akhirnya dengan mata membelalak pasrah yang berwarna putih. Balas dendam Sena. Oh! Ada yang aneh dari tubuh Sena sekarang! Noda darah di tubuhnya perlahan bersih sehingga tidak bersisa! Belum sempat Suzuna berpikir, Sena sudah melesat lagi.

GREP!

Kali ini, yang jadi korban adalah ibu Riku, beliau pun sudah pasrah di tangan hantu jadi-jadian itu.

"SENA, HENTIKAN!" teriak Suzuna pasrah pada Sena. Bagus! Karena teriakan Suzuna, Sena kini berhenti dan bergerak ke arah Suzuna. Silahkan tebak kelanjutannya!

"_Kau mau aku menghentikan apa? Menghentikan membunuh ibu Riku lalu langsung membunuh anaknya? Tidak bukan? Tunggu saja dengan tenang, aku akan menyisakan calon suamimu itu sebagai yang terakhir," _ucapan Sena tadi langsung saja membuat Suzuna jatuh terduduk lemas karenanya. Ia memulai berlutut dengan kedua tangan di depan muka, menahan air yang mengucur deras dari pusat syaraf kelenjar yang menghasilkan air tersebut dari matanya.

SYAT! SRET!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Hati Suzuna pun kian miris mendengar lolongan mantan calon mertuanya itu, derai air matanya makin menjadi. Namun tiba-tiba, Riku datang dan menenangkan Suzuna dengan mengusap-usap punggung Suzuna dan mendekapnya perlahan. Membiarkan tangisan Suzuna membasahi kaos yang ia gunakan kini.

"_Huh, ternyata benar, Suzuna-chan. Kau juga sama saja mengkhianatiku. Silahkan saja bila mau berlama-lama di dekapannya, tapi kini, orang berharga bagimu akan kembali terbunuh lagi,"_ ucap Sena sarkastik pada Suzuna dan kembali mengambil orang yang berharga bagi Suzuna.

"IBUUUU!" teriakan Suzuna begitu kencang melolong di kuburan malam itu. Teriakannya beradu dengan suara cipratan darah yang menodai malam ini menjadi sejarah berdarah keluarga Taki dan Kaitani. Memang cukup beruntung, Taki, sang kakak dari Suzuna sedang berputar-putar di bagian figuran Hollywood, U.S.A, sehingga ia tidak terlibat tragedi kali ini, dan untungnya, Sena cukup pintar untuk tidak mengejarnya.

Suzuna yang tak kuasa melihat kelanjutan 'pekerjaan' Sena, segera membenamkan kepalanya sedalam mungkin pada dada bidang Riku selama beberapa menit dan tidak sempat melihat perubahan pada tubuh Sena.

Ya, kini tubuh Sena hampir seperti manusia normal. Setiap ia menumpahkan darah, keadaan saat ia masih hidup kembali seperti semula. Kini, ia kembali dengan rambut karamelnya, dan tubuhnya tidak lagi ternoda darah atau luka. Hanya mata coklatnya yang tersisa. Ya, hanya itu yang belum kembali.

_**.**_

_**.**_

**ONE HOUR LATER…**

"Suzuna, ayo bangun, semua sudah selesai sementara ini," ujar Riku membangunkan Suzuna yang sudah 30 menit sejak 30 menit awal menyaksikan tragedi itu dan kemudian tertidur di dekapan Riku.

"E-eh, semua sudah berakhir Riku?" tanya Suzuna kemudian pada Riku.

"Saat ini, semua su- AKH!" teriak Riku sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya pada Suzuna. Kini, ia telah berada di genggaman tangan Sena atau lebih tepatnya, tercekik oleh Sena yang memiliki postur tubuh kurang lebih sama dengannya.

"RIKU!" teriak Suzuna bercucuran air mata lagi. Sekalipun ia hampir menikah dengan Riku tanpa cinta, ia tidak setega itu untuk membiarkan Riku untuk dibunuh begitu saja oleh Sena.

"_Tch, merepotkan. Sekarang kau membelanya, Suzu? Menyedihkan. Kalau begitu, tidak perlu memanggilku melalui cermin ke-13 yang kau pecahkan itu," _ujar Sena yang kini tatapan mata putihnya sukses mengarah tajam ke Suzuna.

"Hah? Ja-jadi kau datang karena ke-13 cermin yang kupecahkan?" tanya Suzuna terheran-heran pada Sena yang mantan pacarnya dahulu itu.

"_Baru sadar? Tenanglah, cukup tinggal membunuh seorang pengganggu ini, lalu kau gunakan darah mereka semua yang telah kubunuh malam ini untuk menulis dengan tanganmu angka 13 berdarah merah pada cermin ini, dan aku akan bebas serta kembali seperti sedia kala denganmu. Bagaimana, Suzuna?"_ tawar Sena kemudian pada Suzuna.

"TIDAK! Kalau untuk membunuh, Riku, sekalipun aku dapat bersamamu, itu tidak bergu-" perkataan Suzuna pun langsung terpotong Riku.

"Suzuna, asalkan kau selamat, aku rela mati di tangan sahabatku sendiri," ujar Riku lirih. Kini, ia berpasrah saja dan menutup matanya kala Sena berniat menghunuskan pedangnya.

ZRAT!

"RIKUUUUUUUUUUUU!" sekali lagi, Suzuna berteriak keras karenanya. Tapi, mungkin perkiraannya sedikit meleset.

TES TES!

"Sena, kenapa tidak membunuhku?" tanya Riku yang mulai sadar dan merasa perih di lengannya.

"_Tidak perlu. Aku sudah mendapatkan kembali warna mataku. Hontou ni gomenasai, Riku,"_ ucap Sena kemudian. Pertanyaannya, kenapa ia berubah begini?

SYUT! Sena pun melepaskan cekikannya pada Riku. Suzuna di ujung sana dapat merasakan sedikit kelegaan. Ya, kelegaan sebelum yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

"_**BUNUH DIA, KOBAYAKAWA SENA!"**_ muncullah suara asing lagi di kepala Sena kini yang membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan berprinsip seperti pengungkit, ia kini menekan pedangnya pada salah satu sisi dan mengakibatkan sisi lainnya menancap dengan indahnya pada jantung Riku.

"RIKUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" teriak Suzuna lagi kini. Kaitani Riku kini benar-benar tinggal nama.

"_Uh, sial!"_ dengus Sena kemudian, sebelum suara asing hitam itu menguasai kembali kepalanya dan membuatnya kembali melanjutkan aksi pembantaian berdarahnya. Untungnya, ia masih sempat sadar dan menghampiri Riku bersama dengan Suzuna.

"Sena, jaga Suzuna, jangan membunuh lagi. Kau anak baik bukan?" ucap Riku lirih sembari menutup matanya perlahan untuk selamanya.

"TIDAAAAAAK!" teriak Suzuna lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali ia berteriak malam itu. Bersamaan dengan Riku menutup matanya, Sena kembali dikuasai kuasa gelap lagi.

Kini, Suzuna dibawa oleh Sena yang telah dikuasai ke salah satu sisi pohon yang dekat dengan cermin awal Sena muncul. Sena menghimpit Suzuna dengan satu tangannya, dan tangan yang lain memegang tangan kanan Suzuna.

"Ma-mau apa kau?" tanya Suzuna yang agak terdengar membentak sambil tetap tidak menatap mata karamel Sena.

"_Lukiskan angka 13 di cermin itu dari darah orang-orang yang telah kubunuh, kujamin tidak ada lagi yang akan terbunuh,"_ ucap Sena lirih seraya berbisik di telinga Suzuna dengan suara hangatnya yang dahulu. Suzuna sendiri seperti tersihir mengikuti perintah karenanya.

Suzuna pun berjalan ke tempat yang dimaksud Sena, dengan darah orang-orang yang telah dibunuh Sena. Sesaat sebelum ia menuntaskan pekerjaannya, dibenaknya terlintas suatu ide yang benar-benar gila dan fatal.

Ia kemudian mencoret angka 13 itu dengan darahnya sendiri yang ia dapat dari goresan di lengannya saat Sena lengah. Namun sayang, niatnya untuk menyegel Sena, malah menjadi sebaliknya.

Ia pun tersegel dalam cermin itu…

"_SUZUNAAAAAAAAA!" _teriak Sena kemudian pada Suzuna. Ya, kali ini ia tidak dikuasai kegelapan itu.

KATS!

Kini, Suzuna yang malang itu terperangkap untuk selamanya di cermin itu, hingga ada suatu keajaiban untuknya keluar.

"Se-sena… Hiks… Hiks…" tangisan terakhir Suzuna bagi Sena kini ia tumpahkan. MEnyesali apa yang dia perbuat beberapa menit lalu, dan yang terpenting,

menyesali _takdirnya_.

Samar-samar, ia mendengar suara Sena yang asli dan kemudian diteruskan dengan suara yang menguasai Sena.

"_Gomen na, Suzuna-chan. Maafkan aku. Karena aku, kau menderita. Lakukanlah hal yang sama denganku. Melalui cermin itu, pengaruhilah orang-orang yang patah hati karena kasus yang sama sepertimu untuk memecahkan cermin ke-13. Sekali lagi, maaf,"_ ucap Sena yang asli terakhir kalinya sembari menatap sendu Suzuna dan memalingkan wajahnya. Sebelum ia sempurna berbalik, terdengar suara lain.

"_**Happy Halloween, My girl. Thank you for this night. Have a bloody party, then!" **_itulah ucapan terakhir Kobayakawa Sena yang kini telah bebas sepenuhnya, menembus kegelapan dan berlalu meninggalkan hasil perbuatannya.

_**~fin~**_

* * *

**A/N:** Kacau bener fic ini. Kalau ada yang ga jelas, review aja ea. Review sangat diharapkan. Terima kasih

Sebelumnya, saya mau promosi, untuk kalian author-autho fandom Eyeshield 21 Indonesia, mengikuti Indonesian Fanfiction Awards 2010 dengan bergabung di INFANTRUM (Indonesian Fanfiction Author Forum) di dan join grup FB-nya di '**Indonesian Fanfiction Awards**'. Informasi selanjutnya akan diberikan pada member grup.

Akhir kata, REVIEW!


End file.
